


Sneaking

by KyraDragon



Series: See the Stars With You [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 03:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1251124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyraDragon/pseuds/KyraDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Hales needs to stop sneaking into teenage boys room at night without their knowing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneaking

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not turn this into an actual fic if it gets enough people wanting one.

Normally Derek would be able to smell the arousal, but the rain always pushed down any and all scents in the cool air. The window was already open, most likely to allow the fresh air and smell of rain into the teenage boys room. Derek jumped up to the window from the ground in one solid, graceful movement. He had planned on asking Stiles for help regarding the Alpha Pack, but when he brought his head up and his Alpha eyes darted around the small room to find his target, his breath caught. His eyes took in the sigh of Stiles sitting in his computer chair, hair still dropping small droplets of water from an obvious shower, slowly rubbing his hand up and down, and that’s when Derek’s nose was finally hit with the strong scent of sweat and arousal.

 

“Stiles, again?!” Derek blurted out.

 

“Dude, you sneak into teenage boys rooms at night, what makes you think you wouldn't encounter this?” Stiles stated without even stopping his hand.

 

“This is the third time this week…” Derek finally turned his face away.

 

“And yet you still keep trying to sneak in?” It wasn't really a question. “And how many times have you caught Scott and Allison?”

 

Derek sighed, “Twice so far…”

 

“Exactly!”

 

It was then that Derek noticed that the smell of arousal wasn't stopping, but actually becoming more potent. Derek brought his face back to Stiles, and almost jumped when he saw that Stiles had craned his long neck and was watching Derek and his breathing was harsh, and his heart was racing, and his hand was moving faster. A second went by until Stiles grunted out a noise that the werewolf thought was a held back moan. Stiles turned away and grabbed a few tissue that were on his computer desk, wiped himself off, and closed his computer screen.

 

“Have you ever heard of the door?” Stiles snarked at Derek. “Or how about knocking?” He got up and slipped on a pair of boxers from his dresser, practically tossing himself into his bed once they were on. “Okay, fine, whatever. What’s with the Alpha Pack?”

 

Derek stayed in the window, unsure of how he was to react. Normally when he accidentally walked in on Scott, he'd immediately fled the scene. And with Stiles, Stiles would always yell at him that he's trying to have "Stiles time" as he called it and tell him to get out. Derek doesn't understand how Stiles always knew when Derek was close to the house, but he never even had to make a sound before Stiles shooed him away. 'I better look into that' he thought to himself, before he was interrupted by, 

 

"Hey, Sourwolf, are you just going to stay there all night or is there a reason you're here? And don't even think about leaving now that you're already half inside. I don't have to be supernatural to know you're thinking about just jumping back out. Now in. And sit"

 

Derek reluctantly finished climbing into the teenage boy’s room. His nose was still being assaulted with the smell of sweat and arousal, and an overwhelming scent that screamed: Stiles. He watched as Stiles patted the bed spot next to him before the young boy reached over and grabbed a notebook and pen from the floor, not even blushing over the fact that he had stretched his whole back out and his boxers caught under him so the tiniest bit of ass crack displayed. Not that Derek was meaning to look, his Alpha eyes just caught everything. Derek approached the bed and sat on the smallest pay he possibly could, with one ass cheek actually hanging off the bed. He ignored Stiles constant comments of "dude, you're going to fall off", "dude, I see you slipping", up until Stiles actually reached out with teenage lacrosse reflexes and actually poked the Alpha off the bed, where he fell into his ass and laid there for a minute, wondering if he killed the kid, exactly how far he'd get before being tracked down.

 

Derek apparently didn't realize how long he was laying there, since suddenly he was looking at the upside down face of Stiles, who was grinning at him while still asking if he was okay, making sure he didn't break his "Alphaness" as Stiles called it. Derek quickly reached up and grabbed Stiles by one shoulder and flipped him over his head so Stiles landed with a loud THUD, his head besides Derek but his body laying away. 

 

"What was that?!” He heard the Sheriff's call from downstairs

 

"I fell off the bed!" Stiles yelled in response "Then tripped on my clothes!" He called second later. No one would question it, since Stiles is usually extremely clumsy.

 

"I should just rip your throat out. With my teeth" Derek growled out to Stiles.

 

"You'd miss me way too much" Stiles retorted "Besides, you came to me for all my sage wisdom." Stiles turned his head to face Derek "What's on your mind?”

 

Derek let out a resigned sigh, much more dramatically than strictly necessary and replied "The Alpha Pack left a mark on my loft. I don't think it’s safe there for me anymore"  
"Have you tried asking the Argents if they'd put you up?" Derek heard Stiles say. 

 

"Seriously, with my teeth, just one little snap and-"

 

"Okay! Okay! “Stiles cut in. "No Argents. If you ask realllllll nice, I may be able to help" Derek turned his head toward Stiles so they were nose to nose and gave Stiles the hardest glare he could manage. 

 

"But you wouldn't be able to shed in the shower, and no decapitated heads in the sink!"

 

"I'd like to decapitate your head" Derek replied "You know, just forget it..." Derek said, starting to get up. Stiles shouted as loud as he could, "Dad?! I'm going to invite a friend over for a few days! He needs help! Is that okay?!"

 

Derek heard the Sheriff call back, "Is this about the chessboard?!" Derek looked at Stiles quizzing. Stiles just smirk and yelled back an affirmative. Stiles jumped up, rubbing his back a little and then shoved Derek down onto the bed.  
"You stay here. I'm going to go grab you a pair of extra clothes and try to explain things to my dad.“

 

Before he walked out, Stiles walked over to the open window, slammed it shut, and just for good measure slid the lock over. Stiles gave Derek one more grin before walking out of the room

 

Derek isn't sure how long Stiles was out of the room. He didn't remember dozing off, but it had been late and he had had a rough day. He awoke when freezing little toes were shoved under his side, somehow making their way under his shirt. He lifted his head and found himself still on Stiles bed, covered with a thick blanket, with Stiles half on the bed, half on his computer chair, not covered with the exception of one leg and his boxers. His boxers that were sticking up, that were.... Nope, nope, nope, nope. Derek did not just see the boy’s morning wood. Damn his Alpha eyes.

 

And he WASN'T seeing Stiles, still asleep and dead to the world, move his hand to his bulge, and pushing downward on it. His ears WERE NOT hearing the deep moan that Stiles released from the impact. His hand moved again over himself, and Derek barked out "Stiles!"

 

Stiles woke up in an instant, jumping, and lost his balance, body slipping in between the bed and chair and fell to the floor hard on his ass again. 

 

"Stiles" Derek said again, "what do you think you're doing?"

 

Stiles groaned as he stood up and said "First off, I was asleep so it's not my fault. Second, you're in my room, in my bed, so you're the one invading!"

 

"You should have woken me up instead of just leaving me on your bed!" Derek retorted, keeping his eyes away from Stiles, and Stiles package, which was still standing on atten-NO. He didn't know, because he wasn't looking at it! 

 

"You're grumpy enough as is without waking a sleeping Were. No way was I awaking your Wolf ass up" 

 

And at the word 'up', Derek's eyes did not flak back to... Below Stiles belt. Nope. Not admitting to it. 

 

"Andddd you've woken me up early on a Saturday!"

 

"You woke me up with your toes!" Derek defended.

 

"Because you stole the blanket!" 

 

"Because you didn't wake me up!" Derek growled. 

 

And there they went, full circle. Derek silently thanked his eyes for being able to shut away from what he wanted to ignore. His hearing and scent weren't so lucky. He could hear Stiles heart beating quickly, and his breath coming out harsher than normal. He could smell Stiles’ rise to attention morning wood. Could smell the little bit of precome coming from the boxers, and slightly on Stiles hand. Hell, if he focused enough he could still smell the result of last night. But he tried not to focus, for the smell of it, of the hormones and of Stiles, was raising more than his attention.

 

"-lo?"

 

"What?" Derek startled to attention with the sound of Stiles voice, and fingers snapping in front of his face. Apparently Stiles had gotten closer and was trying to speak to him but he was zoned out. But that only meant that Derek's nose was now only a foot or two away from the exact cause of the distraction.

 

"Dude, are you even listening to me? I told you that I put a spare set of clothes over there for you to change and that we can go get your stuff-"

 

Derek stopped listening to the ranting of the young boy, his mind losing focus to the sight and smell of the morning wood, his own cock quickly hardening with the proximity of the heat. He tried to fight it, but the more he fought it the more the Wolf in him growled and tried to gain control. Derek didn't know what was happening until suddenly he rushed his head forward and licked the length of Stiles with his tongue over the boxers.

 

Stiles let out a strangled half yelp, half groan and his body jerked. The action caused the tip of his cock to poke out from the fabric and then Derek could see it. See the precome, the smooth skin, the slit, and he growled deep in his throat, his eyes turning into their brilliant red.

 

Stiles shivered from the contact, and Derek felt it from where he sat on the bed. He released another deep growl from his throat, and his own cock gave a harsh Twitch upward, staining against his jeans. The jeans were still slightly damp and he started to hurt from the pressure of both. He used his claws, which he didn't realize he had extended, and tried to undo the button and zipper, but just ended up ripping the fabric and it gave away. Derek sighed with relief and let the hot breath blow over the tip of Stiles cock that had parked through. 

 

"Derek" Stiles huffed, catching his breath "are you-" his voice cut when Derek reached forward again and licked the slit of the exposed head while inhaling deeply in the small curls that rested on Stiles pelvis.

 

Stiles ran his hands through Derek's soft hair, moaning again from the contact. Derek used his nose to nudge the boxers more so he had more access to the cock. He licked up the shaft with his wet tongue and savored the taste of Stiles. Derek made sure to check his fangs, keeping them human shaped for safety. Derek had just taken Stiles cock into his mouth when there was a knocking on the bedroom door.

 

Stiles couldn't resist, he said, "See? Knocking" with his usual sass, which caused Derek to growl around him.

 

"Whatsup?" Stiles called out.

 

"Scott's here!" His dad replied and Derek thought 'oh shit.'

 

Derek’s eyes immediately changed back from brilliant red to their normal, deep brown. He withdrew his mouth from Stiles and could smell that Stiles was disappointed.

 

“I’m coming!” Stiles called out to his father, and then looked down at Derek and muttered, “…or at least I was going to…”

 

“Shhhh” Derek reminded Stiles, “You know Scott might hear you.” Derek gripped the edges of his pants and lifted himself off of the bed. He gave Stiles a knowing look and as quietly as he could, unlatched the lock on the window and slowly lifted it, slipping out as soon as it was open enough.

 

Stiles sighed, threw on some sweat pants, and opened the door. As he opened it, he came face to face with a deadpanned faced Scott, the Beta-Alpha, or Alpha-Beta? Who knows? The in-between.

 

“Stiles” Scott said with a slight edge to his voice.

 

“Hey, buddy! So sorry I forgot our plans! Just give me a second to get dressed and we can-“ Stiels trailed off as he left the open door to turn and grab a pair of jeans off the floor. Are they clean? Probably not. But it would help cover up some of the scent Scott might smell. He also grabbed a shirt that was hanging off the side of his dresser and rushed in the bathroom to get changed and brush his teeth.

 

Stiles came back into his room and saw that Scott was still standing in the doorway of the bedroom, a confused look on his face.

 

“You ready?!” Stiles was eager to leave the scene of the crime.

 

“It smells…different, in here.” Scott said, still looking slightly confused.

 

“I’m not sure what you mean-“

 

“I smell Derek” Scott lifted his eyes to meet Stiles as he came to the realization of the scent.  
“I’m glad you’re really getting better with your werewolf senses, Scott! He stopped by the other day, just pops in like he always does. Anyway, here we go!” Stiles said, grabbing Scott’s arm and pulling him along and down the stairs.  
Stiles said a fleeting bye to his father, and followed Scott out the door and headed toward his Jeep. Scott took that ‘new’ motorbike he got, instead of just running to Stiles’ like Derek always seems to do. Speaking of...Stiles craned his neck around to try to see if Derek was still on his roof, lurking by his window. He didn't see any sight of the Alpha, so he assumed Derek ran off back to the old Hale house, or many his new loft. But Stiles remembered how Derek said that the Alpha Pack left a threat at the loft, so he hoped that Derek didn't go there, and the Hale house was condemned, so that didn't seem like a very good choice either. 

 

Once Stiles was in his Jeep, he sighed and smacked his steering wheel like he always did when he was frustrated. He watched Scott put on his helmet and speed away, and followed quickly after him. They were going to go to the mall and just browse, because Scott and Allison were kinda iffy, and Stiles knew that him and Lydia were still working on his ‘ten year plan’, however...Stiles realized that his new ‘ten year plan’ might have to stretch to a ‘fifteen year plan’, what with the new development with Derek…

 

Stiles shook his head and focused on the road, figuring he can think and worry about that later.

 

His mind never really did like later...


End file.
